It's a ghost's world, what can you do?
by Omega wrath
Summary: What do you get when you read fanfiction AND watch red vs. blue? THIS!Note rated R for language. Review it or I'll deep fry your soul.
1. First chapter Who saw that one coming?

It's a ghost's world, what can you do?

Once upon a time there was a magical meadow full of cute little animals and defective nuclear weapons. Thing is, they blew it up with a working nuke in, like, the 80's or something. Well anyway, on the planet of space shit, a timid little man stood up. This story is about that man. However, it is now over cuz said little man just got hit with asteroid and now that planet is gone. Well anyway, one day a bunch of Terran Marines were standing around in space, bitching about this and that, and shooting at passing space crap, including the arms of the timid man. So anyway, one of 'em is all like

Marine 1: Okay, I have Psychicky powers and stuff, so what if we go up to the commander, start bitching about stuff and then get me a psychic corps. 'o' psychic people, and call them the "ass-wipes!"

Marine 2: Fuckin' oath!

Marine 1: Damn right!

Marine 3: That's the dumbest idea every. Let's go with it!

Marine 4: You guys are retards.

Marine 2: Fuckin' oath!

Marine 5: Suck it, Adam.

Marine 4: seriously.

Marine 5: The idea isn't to bad, but work on the name.

Marine 3: How about "ghost"?

All: Sounds good.

Fire bat: What the hell are you guys doing?

Marine 1: Who are you?

Fire bat: My name is (Explodes)

All: SON OF A BITCH!

Protoss dude: SUCK IT, HUMANS!

Marine 4: Aw crap.

That was chapter 1. Note: I was insane when I wrote this.

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell else do you want

Well, it's been a while since update. Now, to refresh your memory of the last chapter:

An excerpt from OmegaWrath's acclaimed _It's a ghost's world, what can you do?_

All: SON OF A BITCH!

That aughta fill you in.

woot

Marine 1: Oh fuck, it's the protoss!

Protoss dude: Damn fuckin' right, human! Protoss hordes, ATTACK!

Protoss hordes: Fuck that. It's our lunch hour.

Protoss dude: What fucking lunch hour? You don't have any fucking mouths! How do eat?

Protoss hordes: shifty eyes Gee, thanks. You just _had_ to go and ruin it, didn't you, Mr.-fucking-know-it-all, didn't you? Fuck this. I'm gonna go get a mouth. Anyone know were MJ got his nose?

Protoss dude: … WTF?

Myriad zerglings: WE'LL EAT YOUR FUCKING SOUL! Proceed to do so

Protoss dude: having soul eaten SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Marines:… Holy shit.

Myriad zerglings: HUMANS! EAT!

Marine 1: We're boned.

All: Yeah, probably right.

Will the marines have their souls eaten? Will Marine 1 ever found his band of psychics? Will the protoss hordes find MJ's plastic surgeon and get mouths? I don't know. Oh well.


	3. John Ashcroft saves the day!

IT'S A GHOST'S WORLD, WHAT CAN YOU DO?

YOU…

CAN…

HIDE

But not really.

Okay guys, I know I haven't updated since the last ice age, but my Kevlar is in the shop so I can't take any bullets. So don't shoot me. Now, it is time… TO REVEAL THE GREATEST WORK OF ART SINCE THE EARTH ITSELF… "THE THIRD CHAPTER OF IT'S A GHOST'S WORLD, WHAT CAN YOU DO?"!

----------------------------

On the planet of Plastica surgica, a lone protoss carrier descended through the thick, surgically clean, Lysol-based atmosphere. The massive ship settled upon a small, black runway. A large group of protoss charged out, waving plasma weapons, and crashed through the massive doors of the small, clinical building that was also Lysol-based. The massive, Lysol-crete walls, the epitome of cleanliness and… other stuff. Anyway the protoss roared through the door. However, an instant later, they were locked in mortal combat with the viscous and strange insurans conartistres. Many brave protoss lost their lives in the struggle.

The ragged protoss horde, sorrowful after burying so many of their comrades, walked through the anti-bacterial spray, and demanded mouths from the underpaid intern. A while later, they walked out, sporting mouths. I now choose to end this part by having George Bush blast the whole planet to hell. Now. Back to the marines.

Marine 2: OH SHIT! THE FUCKING ZERGLINGS ATE MY LEG! OH FUCK!

The rest: Fuck you! We're trying to see if anyone's hurt and then make a plan!

Marine 2: AAAAH! FUCKERS! I'M FUCKING HURT! DON'T YOU SEE MY LEG! NO BECAUSE THEY FUCKING ATE IT!

The rest: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PUSSY! STOP CRYING OVER NOTHING!

Marine 2: dies from pain.

Marine 1: Yeah, that's what I thought, you asshole.

Marine 5: Hey Jackass, he fucking died.

Marine 1: No problem. We'll ask John Ashcroft to heal him with prayer in our public schools.

John Ashcroft: Appears on top of a stinky, mentally retarded elephant Did somebody call my name?

All: It's John Ashcroft! Hallelujah! We're saved!

John Ashcroft: Yes, you are! Passes a bullshit law through congress that denies the zerg their constitutional rights, tricks the idiots who are under his jurisdiction, and then forcing Jewish and Muslim children to pray to a god they do not believe in.

Marine 1: Hallelujah! John Ashcroft has saved the day!

…But did he?

The End… Or is it?


	4. The greatest chapter never

It's still a ghost's world… Is it?

Soooooooo… yeah. WASSUP? Aaaanyway, let's get started. Well, I guess I am a very, very bad person when it comes to updates. Oh well. And by the way, I know that a lot more than 5 people have looked at this story. REVIEW, COCKBITES! So, yeah. Onto the show… er… story… story show… of death.

-omega wrath

It was the worst of times. The damn good times just _had_ to take that vacation. So then, they left the worst of times. And what a cluster fuck that was. So, now, shit is like, blowing up for no reason, only now, there are heroes…

Marine 1: HOT FUCKIN' SHIT! Did you guys see that! I like totally fuckin' blew up that truck! Damn!

Marine 3: (smoking doobie) Did you guys ever look at your guns? I mean _really looked at them_?

Marine 5: Uuuuh. No.

Marine 3: Oh. That's too bad.

Marine 4: Wait, which one of us died in the last chapter?

All: (look around) Uuuuh. Who cares?

Doobie McDoobin: How Ya'll doing? I gots me some haaaa'd weed. Who wants some! (takes a drag of thumb thick joint) DAAAAAAMN!

Marine 3: OOOH! OOH! ME!

Marine 2: AAAH! NOOO DADDY'S FRIEND! YOU BASTARD, YOU BURNED ME ONETHOUSAND TIMES WITH YOUR PSYCHODELIC GOODNESS! (blows 70 thousand holes through Doobie McDoobin)

Doobie McDoobin: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Marine 3: Hey! He left some pot! (Loots Doobie's corpse) Damn! This is the good shit!

Marine 5: Does anyone else realize we got way off the point? We haven't heard the word "ghost" outside of the title since the first episode.

Marine 1: So?

Marine 5: No reason.

Marine 2: Wow. This is fucked.

The rest: True. True.

Teh end, biznatches!

REVIEW! NOW! NOW!


	5. The Faith Healing Of Pain

¿CÉl ES El MUNDO DE UN FANTASMA, CUÁL PUEDE USTED HACER?

"Look, Ma, Education!"

"Fuck that bullshit Johnny, I'm fucking the mailman"

Today, I was looking through this wondrous story and noticed something… Incredible. Or credible. Depends. I'm damn lazy, so whatever. I noticed these chapters were damn short. Also, I'm writing this on a school compy. Sweet. So, yeah, my last chapter was written okay, kinda longer than the others. Oh Well.

As Marine 1 ended his random blowing up of things, the guys walked away, Marine 3 still dazed into something between death and the average brain activity of an American watching reality TV by an amazing amount of illegal drugs. Marine 2 realized that it was _he_ who had died in chapter three. He went to a faith healing rally. And he forced his friends to come with him. This is that story… I think.

Marine 3: (drools)

Marine 1: OMFG STFU!111!ONE!

Marine 4: Woah. Where the hell did you learn to speak 1337?

Marine 5: Oh he's been like that since Darren over there thought the computer plug that lead to his brain was an ashtray.

Marine 4:… What the hell?

Marine 3: No, really have you guys ever looked at your guns?

Marine 1: 0h m¥ ƒµ(1n9 90Ð. ¥0µ 4$3Ð µ$ 7H1$ $H17 4£R34Ð¥!

Marine 2: Shut up! The Preacher is starting!

Marine 1: ƒµ( 7h3 b1b£3 7hµmp3r$! B£172R139!11!

Preacher: Johnny, please stand, and be healed!

Marine 2: (stands up) Please heal me! I'm clinically dead!

Preacher: No problem! HEAL HIM, MY LORD! ( Takes out one of those fucking huge bibles and whacks Marine 2 on the side of the head with it)

Marine 2: AAAH! MOTHERFUCKER!

Marine 1: Ð13 M07H4ƒµ(4! ( Turns preacher to swiss cheese with massive gun)

Preacher: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Marine 2: CORPSE HUMP!

All: (teabag preacher)

REVIEW! NOW!


End file.
